


Сигналы SOS

by AlinaNice



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaNice/pseuds/AlinaNice
Summary: Джейсон нехотя порылся в кармане и извлек телефон. На экране красовалось лаконичное «Замена».





	Сигналы SOS

      Паршиво. Гадко. Сегодня особенный день. День его смерти. Так почему бы не устроить себе поминки?  
      Он сидит напротив окна на затертом, разваливающемся кресле. Прожжённая, замызганная донельзя обивка. Продавленное до самых пружин сидение. Облупившиеся крупной коростой подлокотники. От каждого, даже самого легко движения мощной фигуры, предмет мебели жалобно скрипит. В пальцах мужчины зажата тлеющая сигарета. Он наблюдает. Наблюдает, как тонкая струйка дыма от бычка выделывает в затхлом воздухе замысловатые фигуры, немыслимо изгибается, извивается, прежде чем окончательно раствориться. Наконец, мужчина подносит сигарету к губам, жадно затягивается, уничтожая ее до фильтра. Небольшая струйка пепла осыпает коричневую кожанку. Бычок, затушенный о кованную подошву тяжелого ботинка, отправляется в угол к 7 своим собратьям. Мужчина тянется вниз, на полу около его правой ноги стоит початая банка «Гиннесса». Обводит взглядом сине-зеленых глаз свое убежище.  
      Тусклый лунный свет с трудом проникает в комнату через задернутые шторы. Хотя эти оборванные, пропыленные, усеянные дырами тряпки сложно было назвать шторами. Но даже такого мизерного освещения хватает, чтобы рассмотреть убранство конуры. Засаленные, ободранные куски обоев на выщербленных стенах, тут и там покрытые багровыми брызгами и следами черной плесени. Именно ей так нестерпимо воняет в этой комнате. Потолок украшает местами отвалившаяся с желтыми разводами побелка. Люстру заменяет древний провод с пустым патроном на конце. Пол загажен до такой степени, что уже и не понятно, какого он цвета. Кругом валяются пустые бутылки, упаковка из-под китайской еды, коробки от пиццы, бычки, осколки посуды, стрелянные гильзы, виднеются даже две чеки от гранат. Из мебели только кресло и тумбочка в углу. За тумбочкой тайник. В нем небольшой арсенал и, конечно, бутылка хорошего виски.  
      Но у Джейсона сегодня пивное настроение. Он допивает пиво, сминает банку и швыряет ее за спину — это была последняя из упаковки. Идти за добавкой чертовки лень. Все лень. Жить лень. Джейсон сует в губы новую сигарету, чиркает зажигалкой. Она выдает небольшой сноп искорок. Тодд повторяет попытку — эффекта ноль. Зажигалка тоже летит за кресло, а смятая в ладони сигарета на пол. Джейсон откидывается на спинку, устало вытягивает ноги, хрустит мусором, попавшим под каблуки. Жизнь говно, все бабы бляди, солнце ебанный фонарь.  
      В одном из многочисленных карманов куртки начинает вибрировать. Еб вашу мать! Пиво кончилось, зажигалка приказала долго жить, звонит какая-то сука. Даже похандрить человеку спокойно не дадут! У него поминки тут! Ведь специально же уперся в самую жопу Готэма! В свою самую стремную конуру, о которой никто не знает. Джейсон нехотя порылся в кармане и извлек телефон. На экране красовалось лаконичное «Замена».  
      Красный Колпак напрягся. Это Дик звонил, чтобы позвонить. Грейсон мог наяривать по 7 раз на дню с одним и тем же вопросом «Что нового, Крылышко?». В конечном итоге Золотой Мальчик во всех красках посылался в пешее эротическое. А также получал пошаговую инструкцию, куда ему следует засунуть свой телефон и сколько раз его там провернуть. Тим практически не звонил. Чертов ботаник предпочитал другие средства связи. Да и выйти на кого-то с помощью банального коммуникатора всегда было проще. Поэтому подобные ночные звонки от Тима, которые можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, Джейсон всегда воспринимал однозначно. Тимберс шлет сигналы СОС. Что-то случилось. То, с чем Замена не может справиться один или с помощью семьи. Тодд прикладывает телефон к уху.  
      — Надо же, с чего такая честь, детектив? — Красный Колпак выбрал самый издевательский тон, на какой был способен.  
      Трубка молчала. Изредка было слышно прерывистое, тяжелое дыхание. Потом что-то грюкнуло, словно кто-то резко поставил на стол стакан.  
      — Але, Заменыш, ты там сдох что ли? Я тебе не секс по телефону! — Джейсон собрался в кресле, волнение нарастало. — Я тебя тут не буду полночи развлекать!  
      — Дж… Джей… Я…. Мне.т-твоя… п-помощь нужн-на, — Тим был то ли взволнован, то ли перепуган, говорил еле слышно, запинался.  
      — Ну, блядь, наконец-то, у птенчика голос прорезался. Выкладывай, что стряслось? — Тодд встал, прижал телефон к уху широким плечом, стал собираться, проверил магазины в пистолетах — полные, сунул еще один Глок в нагрудную кобуру, подхватил с тумбочки шлем и ключи от мотоцикла.  
      — Я…Я человека убил.  
Ключи выпали из пальцев Джейсона.  
      — Что, прости?  
      — Я. Убил. Человека, — отчеканил Тим. Каждое слово, как камень.  
      Вот и приехали. Всегда сдержанный, рассудительный Тим, который даже в жестоких драках предпочитал тактику защиты, а не нападения… Убил человека? Джейсон мог поверить во что угодно, только не в это.  
      — Ты сейчас где?  
      — Д-дома.  
      — «Дома» — понятие относительное.  
      — У себя в квартире.  
      — Никуда не уходи. Постарайся успокоиться. Чаю там выпей, приляг. Я уже еду.  
      Джейсон мчал во весь опор, не жалея свой любимы чоппер. Мало ли что Заменыш мог натворить в таком состоянии. Пришлось несколько раз пролететь на красный. Дверь в квартиру Дрейка оказалась незапертой. «Вот же дебил пернатый!», Тодд запер на все замки. В квартире было подозрительно тихо, никто не отреагировал на его приход. Из кухни в темный коридор падала полоска света. На всякий случай Колпак расстегнул кобуру на правом бедре, бесшумно преодолел коридор и заглянул в кухню.  
      Тим сидел один. По-птичьи взгромоздился на свой любимый высокий табурет, подобрал и обнял колени. Все еще в костюме, но без маски. Волосы растрепанные, на лице следы копоти. В кухне висел ощутимый запах гари, напалма, алкоголя и пота. На полу валялся бесхозный бо. Похоже, Дрейк тут давно рефлексирует. Перед парнем стояла здоровенная початая бутылка дешевого пойла. Он ее в своем прикиде Красного Робина раздобыл? И кто вообще ему продал этот треклятый скотч? Пристрелить бы к чертовой бабушке! В одной руке Дрейк сжимал здоровенную кружку, из которой обычно пил кофе, но теперь на ее дне плескалась коричневая бурда. Человека убил. К бухлу пристрастился. Браво, Тимми! Заменыш решил позариться на лавры Тодда?  
      — И давно ты тут в одно рыло на пробку наступаешь? — Джейсон вырвал у Тима кружку, понюхал содержимое, скривился. Приступать к щекотливому вопросу пока не хотелось.  
      — Со вчерашнего вечера.  
      — Ясно. Знаешь, я даже в свои худшие времена такую бормотуху не пил, — Тодд сгреб бутылку и опрокинул ее в раковину, затем пустая тара полетела в мусорное ведро.  
      — Я не разбираюсь в алкоголе. Та еще гадость…  
      — Еще какая, — Джейсон помыл кружку и поставил перед младшим братом. — Чтобы в этой таре ничего крепче кофе отныне не было!  
      — Хорошо, — сказал Тим с отсутствующим взглядом.  
      — Когда ты в последний раз ел, Тимберс? — Джейсон, в отличие от Дика, предпочитал сначала решать более жизненно важные и насущные вопросы. Сопли на кулак наматывать лучше на полный желудок.  
      — Н…Не п-помню, — Тим прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, от этого его голос звучит глухо.  
      Куртка полетела на стул, а следом кобура. От Колпака не утаилось, что младший затравленно покосился на пистолеты и рвано выдохнул. С этим он разберется позже. А пока пришлось поработать кухаркой. Слава Альфреду, холодильник Тима был забит под завязку. Но Тодд не стал мудрствовать, глазунья с беконом и помидорами самое то. Когда Тим покорно проглотил свою порцию, Джейсон наполнил его кружку крепким сладким чаем. Дрейк сразу же вцепился в нее, как в спасательный круг.  
      — Рассказывай, — приказал Тодд и сел напротив.  
      Вообще Красный Колпак не услышал ничего нового. Он уже знал про недавнюю заварушку, устроенную Светлячком. Тот пытался ограбить инкассаторскую машину прямо на оживленной улице. Только бэт-семейка нарушила все его планы. В итоге бандюган загремел на больничную койку в «Бэль Рив» с переломом основания черепа. Если бы там был Колпак, Светлячок прохлаждался бы не в больничке, а в морге, так что легко отделался.  
      — Светлячок хотел напасть на Стефани со спины, пока она помогала раненым. И я… Короче…  
      — Использовал свой бо по назначению.  
      — Я хотел блокировать его атаку, но он как-то неловко повернулся… И…  
      — Не продолжай, — Джейсон не хотел заставлять Тима снова переживать тот момент. — Что сказал Брюс?  
      — Он… Ничего. Просто посмотрел на меня и ушел.  
      — На связь выходил?  
      — Нет.  
      Прекрасно! Просто прекрасно! Моральное насилие а ля Брюс в действии. Сидит, наверно, в пещере за компьютером, рожа кирпичом, пока тут Дрейк убивается целые сутки. Жрет себя и терзает.  
      — Тимберс, но ведь Светлячок жив. Подумаешь, по башке прилетело, — психолог из Джейсона никудышный. Ну, не умеет он мурлыкать и лезть с объятиями, как Дик.  
      — Врачи дают неутешительные прогнозы. Всего десять процентов, что Светлячок придет в себя… Я его убил… Убил его! Я!  
      Тим срывается на крик. Швыряет кружку с чаем в стену за спиной Джейсона. Осколки брызжут в разные стороны, чай потоком стекает по светлым обоям. Дрейк весь подбирается на стуле, запускает пальцы в свои волосы, сжимает, рычит и воет.  
      — Я убийца, Джейсон. Убийца! Он умрет, он умрет!  
      — Тимберс, если бы ты не остановил Светлячка, он убил бы твою девушку и еще целую кучу невинных людей, — Джейсон неловко гладит младшего брата по плечу. — У тебя не было выбора.  
      — Выбор есть всегда…  
      — Так считает только Брюс…  
      — Он прав.  
      Они замолчали. Джейсон чувствовал себя, как корова, одетая в балетную пачку и выпущенная на лед. Его никто никогда не жалел. Поэтому он не умел делать этого сам. Тодд понимал Тима, но как ему помочь не знал. Мог только молча гладить по плечу. Как же гротескно смотрелась его собственная широкая ладонь на небольшом плече брата.  
      — Джейсон, — твердый голос младшего вырвал из размышлений. — Что ты почувствовал, когда убил в первый раз? — Тим буквально сверлил своими голубыми озерами, ожидая ответа. Вот и причина, почему здесь сейчас не Золотой Мальчик, а позор семьи. Дрейк как всегда расчетлив и продуман, ему нужно всего лишь действенное решение проблемы.  
      — Я…Не помню уже, — врет Джейсон. — Это было очень давно.  
      — Помоги мне с этим справиться, Джейсон. Пожалуйста, помоги! У меня ощущение, что руки по локоть в крови, в носу этот металлический запах. И крик этого проклятого Светляка все время в голове! — Тим снова на грани истерики. — Я убийца! У меня руки по локоть в крови! — парень начинает повторяться. — На мне его кровь, на моей совести! Это ужасно! Я грязный! Грязный! Весь в крови! — из глаз Дрейка катятся крупные слезы, бегут по бледным щекам. — Никогда не возьму бо, больше не притронусь к нему. Я не достоин быть Робином. Я монстр. Убийца.  
      — Хорошо! Хорошо! Я покажу тебе, как я с этим справлялся! — рычит Джейсон, его больно задело за живое это вот «не достоин быть Робином». Он хватает брата за руки и сдергивает со стула.  
      Тодд тащит Дрейка через всю квартиру в ванную, тот не сопротивляется. Джейсон включает воду, делает погорячее и затыкает пробку.  
      — Раздевайся, Замена, будем тебя стирать.  
      — Уверен? Думаешь, поможет? — Тим начинает неловко расстегивать костюм.  
      — Хотел узнать мой метод? Вот он. Мне всегда помогает, — Джейсон рывками стаскивает с брата броню, швыряет Красного Робина в ванную прямо в штанах и сапогах. — Вытяни руки, Заменыш! — Тодд намыливает мочалку посильнее и начинает с остервенением тереть жилистые руки Тима.  
      Тим молчит, лишь завороженно смотрит на мочалку. Джейсон драит его с таким усердием, что кажется, готов кожу содрать. Трет руки, спину, плечи, грудь. Все тело горит, но только сейчас Тим начинает чувствовать себя лучше. Неужели ему удастся отмыться?  
      — И башку твою патлатую помоем, а то горе от ума получается, — Колпак щедро поливает Дрейка шампунем, размыливает, поднимает на голове целую шапку из пены.  
      — Джейсон, прости меня. Я тут со своими проблемами. А ведь сегодня день, когда ты…  
      — Захлопнись, Замена, шампунь в глотку попадет.  
      Красный Колпак сам весь уже мокрый и в пене, в ботинках противно хлюпает вода. Но Тодд тщательно намыл Тиму голову, для надежности ногтями поскреб. Смыл все эту пенную папаху из душа и швырнул лейку в руки Красному Робину.  
      — Дальше сам! — скомандовал Тодд. Тим проводил широкую спину брата глазами, пока за Колпаком не захлопнулась дверь.  
      Дрейк стащил с себя сапоги и штаны, все это отправилось на пол уже беспощадно залитый водой. Принялся тереть ноги.  
      Джейсон Тодд. Жесткий, но действенный, как топор. Непробиваемый и упертый танк. Только Джейсон смог ему помочь. В такой ужасный для него самого день. День боли и кошмарных воспоминаний. Пришел, оставив все свои дела. И сделал единственно правильную вещь. Помог отмыться.  
      Тим вышел из ванны, замотанный в большой махровый халат. Джейсон сидел перед телевизором с голым торсом и в закатанных брюках.  
      — Манатки пришлось на балкон вышвырнуть, промок как мышь, — Тодд ответил на немой вопрос Тима. — Так, чего стоишь? Там на кухне тебя ждет стакан ромашкового чая. Выпиваешь и спать.  
      — Но у меня нет ромашкового чая, Большой Красный.  
      — Теперь есть. Пиздуй, Замена.  
      Тим молча повиновался. Он умел безукоризненно выполнять приказы.  
***  
      Красный Робин проснулся достаточно поздно по своим меркам. В 10 утра. Он полежал какое-то время в теплой постели, прислушиваясь к себе. Вставать совершенно не хотелось. Голова побаливала после противного скотча. Хорошо, хоть всего-то несколько глотков и смог в себя впихнуть. Все, больше ни капли алкоголя. Оторвать себя от подушек все-таки пришлось.  
      — Джейс! Ты дома? Большой Красный! — Тим шаткой походкой прошествовал на кухню. Никто ему не ответил. Квартира была пуста и идеально убрана. Тим улыбнулся, его всегда поражал этот бзик Джейсона. Беспорядок бесил Тодда на физическом уровне. — Ммм, жаль, а я хотел сводить тебя в любимую кофейню за cвой счет…  
      На столе обнаружилась записка: «Светлячок очухался этой ночью. Не вышло из тебя убийцы. Еще раз увижу с бухлом, дам в рожу и стукану на тебя старперу. Удачного похмельного синдрома. И спасибо, что отвлек. Джей».  
      Тим облокотился на холодильник напротив окна, глядя, как солнце заливает светом округу. Как ветер внизу полощет пушистые кроны деревьев. Как птицы на бреющем полете режут крыльями небесную лазурь. И, несмотря на то, что стертые руки саднили, на душе было спокойно и тепло. Хорошо, когда есть тот, кто примет тебя любым и поможет отмыться от грязи. Тот, кто слышит твои сигналы SOS.


End file.
